An Austin and Ally Christmas! With a Hint of 2012
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: It's Christmas With Austin and Ally! But, what will happen when Austin gets scared of the 21st?
1. Talking about 2012

**Hey Everybody! :D I've Decided to Make A Christmas Story! :D It Will Be Austin and Ally! :) So... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_An Austin and Ally Christmas! With a Hint of 2012..._  
**

* * *

"Wow! I can't believe it's already Christmas!" Austin said, excitedly. Right now, Austin was wearing a Red and White shirt, Denim Skinny Jeans, Red and White Vans, and a Santa Hat.

"Well. believe it Austin! It's here!" Ally smiled, happily. Ally is wearing a Floral Print dress, Brown Heels, and a Santa Hat. Austin is making everyone wear a Santa Hat.

"Hey!" Dez exclaimed, walking in.

"Lets watch _**2012**_ Tomorrow!" Dez continues, holding up the case to the movie, _**2012**_.

"2012?"Austin says, freezing.

"Yeah Austin!" Trish exclaims, walking in.

"You know? That movie about the World Ending!" Trish continues, smiling.

"People say the World is gonna End Tomorrow!" Dez yells, happily.

"T-Tomorrow?" Austin stutters, still frozen.

"No!" Austin screams, running out of the room.

"Austin!" Ally calls, then she turns to Dez.

"You just HAD To Say That!?" Ally yells, then runs out of the room, to find Austin.

"Austin! Come Back!"

* * *

"Austin?" Ally said as she walked threw the Park. Ally then heard whimpering. It sounded like a Scared little boy. Ally looked under the Park Bench only to see...

"Austin?" Ally said, confused. For some Odd and Crazy reason, it was Raining... In Miami!

Austin was Shivering and Shaking. He was soaking wet from head to toe.

"I-I don't want the World to End." Austin whimpered, "My Career just started."

"Austin..." Ally said soothingly.

"It's not going to End..." Ally said, now under the Park Bench with Austin.

"How do You know?" Austin questioned, scared.

"Because, nobody knows when it will End. It will be by Surprise." Ally explained, fixing Austin's out of place hair and placing it in the right smiled, "Thanks Ally." he said, hugging Ally. "Thank You so much."

"That's what Partners are for!" Ally laughed

"Lets write Ourselves a Christmas Song!" Austin exclaimed, smiling.

Then, Ally noticed Austin's tear streaked face.

"You were crying?" Ally asked, staring at Austin.

"N-No. Austin Moon crying? Yeah Right!" Austin said trying to look Brave.

"You don't have to lie to Me, Austin." Ally stated, sympathetic.

"I know..." Austin whispered as Ally embraced Him, "And, I am so... Sorry."

* * *

**That's The First Chapter! :D YAY! I Feel Pretty Achieved! XD Anyway... This Is My SECOND Austin and Ally Story! So... Please... No Haters! I Love You All! Please Review and Have a Merry Christmas Season! :D**


	2. 2012 Comes

**Hey My Peeps! :) Moi Is Back To Update This Story For You! :D YAY! This Is Gonna Be an AWESOME Chapter!... I Think... XD It Might Not Be AMAZING. Because... I'M SICK! D: OMG! I GET TO MEET ROSS LYNCH THIS WEEKEND! :DDDD YAY! So... Here It Is! :) ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**An Austin and Ally Christmas! With a Hint of 2012...**_

* * *

"_Just feel that Christmas Soul_!" Austin sang the last line of the Christmas Song him and Ally had been working on.

"Austin! That was Amazing!" Ally exclaimed, hugging Austin.

"You wrote an Amazing Song, Ally!" Austin stated, hugging Ally.

"I was Talking about Your Singing, Austin!" Ally laughed, separating from Austin.

Austin smiled.

"Austin! Today's the 21st!" Ally exclaimed, but then Regretted it. Ally's hand shot to Her mouth.

"So?" Austin said, shrugging.

"It's just a Day." He continued.

"You're not Scared?" Ally questioned, smiling.

"Nope!" Austin answered, smiling.

"Wait, I just got a Text from Trish." Ally said looking at Her phone.

"I'll be back later." She continued, walking out of the Practice Room.

"Okay!" Austin said, waving.

"Christmas is in 4 Days!" Austin said to Himself. Just then, the Earth started Shaking.

"W-What?" Austin said, getting nervous. Then, He realized it was an Earthquake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Austin screamed as He ran into the Closet in the Practice Room. So, Austin stayed in there for the Rest of the Day...

* * *

**That's Chapter 2! :D SO SORRY IT WAS SHORT! D: I JUST NEEDED TO GET SOMETHING UP! ANYWAY... HOPE IT WAS GREAT! :D I LITERALLY LOVE ALL OF YOU! :DDDD PLEASE REVIEW! :DDDDDDDD**


	3. 2012 Over!

**Hey Guys! :) This Chapter SHOULD Be Much Longer! :D I Love This Story Right Now! I WILL Be Writing More Austin and Ally Stories! :D YAY! XD Haha! So... ENJOY MY FELLOW PEOPLE! :D**

* * *

**_An Austin and Ally Christmas! With a Hint of 2012..._  
**

* * *

Christmas is in 4 Days!" Austin said to Himself. Just then, the Earth started Shaking.

"W-What?" Austin said, getting nervous. Then, He realized it was an Earthquake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Austin screamed as He ran into the Closet in the Practice Room. So, Austin stayed in there for the Rest of the Day...

* * *

The next day, when Ally entered the Practice Room, She opened the Closet only to find...

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed, surprised and shocked.

Austin was curled up in the Closet whimpering.

"A-Am I Dead?" Austin whimpered, his eyes closed.

"No, Austin." Ally sighed, hugging Austin.

"The 21st is over... It's the 22nd." Ally continued, reassuringly.

"I-It is?" Austin asked, opening His eyes, cautiously. Opening one eye, then the other.

"Yes." Ally stated, "You're alright."

Austin suddenly hugged Ally.

"I-I was in here! A-Alone! When, an-an Earthquake happened!" Austin stuttered, terrified.

"You're alright now, Austin." Ally soothed, "You're alright."

Austin had obviously been crying.

"_I Love You..." _Austin whispered, so quietly, that Ally couldn't even hear. Austin then, stopped hugging Ally and stood up.

"Now..." Austin sighed, "LETS GET THIS CHRISTMAS STARTED!"

* * *

**That's It! SORRY IT WASN'T AT ALL LONGER! IT WAS PROBABLY SHORTER! D: SO SORRY! OMG! WHAT NOW? CHRISTMAS TIME! XDDDDD I LOVE ALL LOVE YOU! :DDDDDD HAPPY 12/12/12! :DDDDDDDD PLEASE REVIEW! :DDDDDDDD**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! :) Sorry I Can't Update Today! I'll Try To Later! I Have To Rehearse For My Play! :( So Sorry!**

**-Jaymee Epperson**


	5. Christmas Is Here!

**Hey Guys! :) Sorry I Took SO LONG! XD I've Been Busy with My Play Rehearsals! XD But... I'M BACK! :D YAY! I WILL NOW UPDATE THIS STORY! THIS IS MY COMMITMENT TO MY FANS! XD HAHA! I AM SO LAME! SO... I MET ROSS LAST SATURDAY! XD BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! :D GIVE YA DEETS LATER! XD ENJOY! :D**

**THERE WAS A TIMESKIP WITH THIS AND WILL BE ANOTHER TIMESKIP TO CHRISTMAS DAY! :D**

* * *

**_An Austin and Ally Christmas! With a Hint of 2012..._  
**

* * *

_**Austin's Pov**_

"Only 1 More Day!" I exclaimed, excitedly.

"Christmas here I come!" I continued, hanging up Ornaments on the Christmas Tree in Sonic Boom.

"Wow!" Dez smiled, "This Tree looks Great!"

"I Know!" I yelled, walking up to Ally.

"Everything looks Amazing!" Ally stated, looking around at Everything, smiling.

I hugged Ally as We finished putting all the Ornaments up.

"Wow. I didn't realize how Late it was." Trish said, "I gotta get Home! Tomorrow is Christmas, after all!"

"I gotta get Home, too!" Dez said following Trish out.

"Bye Guys!" I waved, then I turned to Ally.

"Don't You wanna get Home, too, Austin?" Ally asked.

"Nah. I'll help You clean up." I shrugged, smiling.

Ally smiled, "Thank You! That is so sweet!"

Well," I shrugged, "You have alot of Empty Boxes to put away and I'm your Friend. You do so much for Me, this is the least I could do."

I picked up two boxes and carried them to the Supply Closet. I came back to find Ally struggling to pick up a box.

Here," I laughed, "Let Me help you."

I picked up the box with one swift motion and carried it to the Supply Closet. Soon, all the boxes were put away and I had no reason to be at Sonic Boom.

"I guess..." I started, depressed.

"I should go." I finished, starting to walk toward the door.

"Me too!" Ally smiled, "I gotta get home! But, first I gotta lock up! Bye Austin!"

Ally waved and I waved back. She was always so Happy and Full of Life. Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Am I crushing on Ally? No! I can't be. We are friends. Nothing more, Nothing less. Well, yes, something more. We are Partners. Tomorrow's Christmas. I don't need to be thinking about this.

* * *

I wake up to find sunrays shining through my window.

"It's Christmas!" I screamed, running down the stairs. I reach the bottom of the stairs and run into the Kitchen to find my Mom making... PANCAKES!

I run over to her and snatch a Pancake off of the Plate. I take a bite out of it and run to sit on the couch in the Living Room. A few minutes later, my Mom walks in holding a plate, -of Pancakes-, and hands it to me. I instantly dive into the Pancakes.

When we were all done eating breakfast, my Mom said it was time for Presents.

"Okay Austin." My Dad said.

"Here." My Mom said, handing me a wrapped box.

I rip the paper off and open the box. It was the $50 Jacket I have been wanting FOREVER!

Once we were done with Presents, I run upstairs to get dressed. I was wearing Denim Skinny Jeans, a Red T-Shirt, Red Vans with White Rubber and Green Laces, a Santa Hat, and my New Jacket. I ran back downstairs holding two bags and one small box.  
One bag was for Dez and the other was for Trish and the box was for Ally. Dez said he wanted Bacon for Christmas, so I got him a pack of Bacon. I got Trish a Cellphone Case. And, I got Ally a Necklace that says, '_Songwriter_'.

I run out of my house and to Sonic Boom, I'm early. We are having a Christmas Party at Six O'Clock PM. It's only Four O'Clock PM. I run into the store and see Ally.

"Merry Christmas, Ally!" I exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Whoa!" Ally laughed, "Merry Christmas to you, too!"

"Guess what?" I said, happily, putting Ally down, "My Mom made Me PANCAKES this Morning!"

Then, Dez and Trish walk in.

"Guess who doesn't have a Job, Today!?" Trish smiled.

"Guess who's carrying Trish's Presents for People!?" Dez sang, carrying five bags.

"Guess who needs help getting Sonic Boom ready for the Christmas Party!?" Ally said, "That's right. Me."

I laugh, "Here. I'll help you."

We just need to set out the food and get the Instruments and Speakers ready. Ally and Trish brought out the food, Dez fixed the lights, and I set up the Instruments and Microphone and Speakers.

After everything was ready it was Six O'Clock PM. Soon enough, Sonic Boom was PACKED!

I was standing in a Doorway leaning against it. Then, Ally came up to me.

"Hey Austin," Ally smiled, "Why aren't you in there? Is something wrong?"

"No," I said, "Just waiting for my time to Perform."

"Oh," Ally laughed, relieved, "I thought something happened."

I looked up, only to realize... We were standing under Mistletoe... Together...

Ally looked up, saw the Mistletoe, and blushed.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Trish screamed from behind a Display Case. She had OBVIOUSLY been Spying on us.

I looked at Trish, then back at Ally. I slowly leaned in and Kissed her. When we separated it was time for me to Perform.

I run on stage, "Hey everybody! Thanks for coming out! I'm gonna sing a New Christmas song for you!"

_**Christmas Soul**_

1, 2, 3, 4!  
Uh-huh!  
Wooo!  
I always love this time of year  
White snow and reindeer  
Heh, yeah  
There's something special in the air  
Friends and family everywhere  
Ooooh

When everybody's singing  
My heart starts jing-a-lingin'  
There's something 'bout those December nights  
Today's the day  
Let's celebrate  
With that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls  
With that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul  
Yeah, we got Christmas Soul

Uh, yeah!  
What (What)

When it get's real cold outside  
I'm ma take you on a sleigh ride  
Woo!  
We'll come and gather 'round the tree  
And we'll make some memories  
Oh, oh, yeah

When everybody's singing  
My heart starts jing-a-lingin'  
There's something 'bout those December nights

Today's the day  
Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We'll have a ball_  
[- From: .net -]_  
Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul

Just clap your hands  
We can dance tonight (Come on!)  
If you got Christmas spirit  
Let it shine bright (Uh-huh)  
I said  
Just clap your hands  
We can dance tonight (Oh!)  
If you got Christmas spirit  
Let it shine bright

Yeah, yeah

Today's the day  
Let's celebrate with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul  
We'll have a ball  
Let's deck the halls with that Christmas Soul  
Feel that Christmas Soul

We got that reindeer  
Kinda cheer  
Santa's flying over here  
All the way from the North Pole!  
'Cause we got Christmas Soul

Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul (Christmas Soul!)  
Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul (Yeah, we'll feel that Christmas Soul!)  
Just feel that, just feel that  
Just feel that Christmas Soul  
Oooh

The song ended and everyone clapped.

"Thank you, everyone!" I yelled over the crowd, "But, I wouldn't even be singing right now, if it weren't for my Partner and Best Friend... Ally Dawson!"

Everyone clapped as I motioned for Ally to come out on stage. Ally was refusing, so I walked off stage, picked her up, and carried her back on stage.

"Take a bow, Ally!" I smiled. Ally bowed and left the stage.

"Now... Enjoy the Party!" I exclaimed, leaving the stage.

I walked up to Ally and immediately... Kissed her... It was THE BEST feeling in the World! It was like Electricity shot through me! I... Loved it... I Love her!

When we separated, we stared into eachother's eyes... Not knowing what to say...

* * *

**That's That Chapter You Guys and Gals! It was Longer Than The Rest! :D WAY LONGER! It was SO FUN To Write! :DDD YAY! XD SOME ROMANCE IS BREWING! OOOHHH! XDDDD I'M THINKING ABOUT MAKING THIS SAME CHAPTER IN ALLY'S POV! SHOULD I? LET ME KNOW! XD PLEASE REVIEW! :D BYE! :D**

**I am ALSO Thinking about Writing ANOTHER Austin and Ally Christmas Story! :D I'll give You the Current Summary! :D**

**Summary:**

_**It's Christmas! Austin's FAVORITE Time of Year! But, what if a mishap happens with a Display Case and Guitar strings? And, Austin ends up in the Hospital?**_


End file.
